Conventional surface cleaning devices are described, for example, in German Utility Patent DE 9415002 U1, which includes a wiping trimming carrier and a handle connected to the wiping trimming carrier by a joint. The joint system is located in the edge region of the wiping trimming carrier, and permits the wiping trimming carrier to be used on both sides. With this design, the wiping covers may be designed such that they are made either on both sides of the same material, or of different materials adapted to certain application cases, and may be used on both sides-without manual effort. This embodiment allows high surface efficiency and a long service life of the wiping cover.
Surface cleaning devices are also described and illustrated in European Patent Application EP 0 599 227 A1, wherein the wiping trimming carrier can only be provided with a wiping cover on the underside of the plate. In these wiping trimming carriers, a device is provided for tightly mounting the wiping cover on the wiping trimming carrier. Because of that, even with intensive use, such as in the professional field of use, the wiping covers are not able to detach from the wiping trimming carrier.
The disadvantage with conventional surface cleaning devices is that the wiping covers are not exchangeable between the two unit types described. The wiping trimming carriers are in each case developed such that the carriers may accommodate either a wiping cover usable on both sides or one that is usable only on one side.